Jaecyn Riddick's Lightsabers
Construction and History Riddick's saber set was constructed starting with one of the daito (two handed) sabers in the set, with the others following soon after. Aesthetically, Riddick drew inspiration from his master's saber, as well as the one's owned by his parents and from cultural influences. In terms of actual construction, Riddick would blend traditional and advanced weaponsmithing. He would use lightsaber resistant Phrik in the making of the hilt, and would build into each saber a larger than normal crystal chamber, allowing for the blades to be more acutely tuned to Riddick's wants and needs in the swords. Also in the construction was the ability to work underwater, by way of a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse in each one, and a dual-phase setting in the daito sabers, though the DP setting was rarely, if ever, used. Each hilt was made from Phrik, preventing destruction in combat against another saber, and was highly resistant to damage by other weapons. The single blade sabers were wrapped with tanned Adegan Eel-Skin leather, providing a much better grip on the sabers, and was really quite durable. The dimensions allowed for two hands to be placed firmly on the daito hilts, allowing for a much stronger swing when both hands were applied. Each saber could be wielded comfortably by one hand when it was placed on the blade end of the leather wrapping. The Shoto was made to be comfortably wielded in one hand, though it was just big enough for two handed operation. The saber knife was a one-handed weapon. The Saber staff was a weapon that was best controlled by two hands, though like the others, could be used by one hand. One-handed operation of any saber-staff was only recommended in certain katas (forms of moving and striking) where speed was required over strength. He has, on several occasions, used his sabers, and at least one is always on him. As time went on, however, Riddick came to favor firearms more, in combat, than his sabers, though they are still an invaluable close quarters weapon set. Crystals used The machine-shop portion of the construction, as well as the installing of parts went well enough. The most extensive and exhaustive part, however, was meditating on the crystals that would be used in the saber set. It was every bit Riddick's intention that only he could use the sabers, as he felt it was more likely that they'd be used against him by an enemy than it would be that he'd lend them in Concordance of Fealty. Five crystals were put into the single bladed sabers: :Adegan Pontite — Powerful aura known for cooling tempers, and a connection to the Force, forming a bond to it's user. In combination with the appropriate uses of the Force, it allows for better persuasion in circumstances where a blade need not be used. In conjunction with the other crystals and the Force, it even has been known, anecdotally, to keep an enemy relaxed and to keep his suspicions and awareness of the bearer from being aroused. :Stygium — Allows the user to remain concealed or cloaked, most effective when used with Force Cloak/Stealth, though has anecdotally been known to work without the Force. :Lorrdian Gemstones — Allows wielder to read their opponent, allowing for quicker and better placed reactions. Best with Force Sense, though has also, anecdotally, been known to aid somewhat without the Force. :Sigil — Produces an incredibly potent beam that can deal greater damage. :Eralam — Produces a clear, often superior lightsaber beam. This crystal is used as a focusing lens. Along with those five, the saberstaff employed a sixth crystal: :Hurrikane — Produces a blade that is better able to cut through defenses than normal. This crystal was used as a second focusing lens, giving the blades an indigo hue, as opposed to blue. As Riddick hailed from a hunting culture, where patience, remaining unnoticed by his prey and being able to react very quickly were considered key, the Pontite, Stygium, and Lorrdian Gemstones imbued his sabers with similar attributes that would serve well during combat. And, as Riddick favored durability, and knew that Sith tend to favor stronger blades, the Sigil and Eralam crystals would give Riddick the durability and strength he was looking for against such an opponent, which was aided even more so in the saber staff by the Hurrikane crystals. The combination, along with the design features, resulted in a set of sabers that are unrivaled in strength, highly adaptable and good in a wide set of circumstances, easy to wield and quick to move. Category:Weapons Category:Personal Weapons Category:Personal Equipment Category:Melee Weapons